


Addiction

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Addiction- Everyone’s addicted to something in some shape or form. What are things you can’t go without? </p><p>Answer: Fanta/Tango Orange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

In the show, Sam was addicted to Demon blood, but Jared had more of a harmless addiction. Well harmless to an extent. If you know the giant of a man, you’ll know how easy he gets hyper. And, that’s only with a small can of fizzy. So what happens when he drinks a full 2 litre bottle of Fanta Orange, his main addiction? Well, Jensen’s memories of that include a man hunts over Los Angeles at Christmas and a man hunt over Vancouver during hunting season.  That’s why Jared is limited to 2 litres a week, rather than per day, because otherwise the whole cast and crew have to search for hours until they find the giant moose.   
  
“Jen…” Jared says in a begging voice. Jensen looks up from the laptop in his lap and sees his best friend pouting at the empty bottle of Fanta.  
“What?” Jensen asked. He knows what it is: JJ only likes to drink Fanta.  
“You know where my drink is?” Jared asks.   
“JJ had it” Jensen shrugged and continued typing.   
“Am I allowed to get more?” Jared asked.  
“How about we both go and take a walk? Do us some good” Jensen said and reached for his shoes. Jared nodded and grinned.   
“You are not having two litres though” Jensen chided.   
“Please Jen” Jared begged. Jensen shook his head and grabbed some money from his wallet.   
“I need to get me laid” He muttered when he saw the condom that had officially gone out of date by several months.   
“Hey Jen…if I give you a blowjob, will you get me a big bottle of Fanta?” Jared asked, sitting himself in Jensen’s lap. Jensen smirked.  
“God, you really want it, don’t you” He said, southern accent slipping through, causing Jared to shiver. He nodded and nosed at Jensen’s neck.   
“Hm…I’d rather not do a city wide search” Jensen laughed.   
“Tie me up then…” Jared said with a wink, making Jensen impossibly hard. He raised an eyebrow as Jared slid backwards off of Jensen’s lap. Jensen groaned internally at the sight. Sure, he’d had feelings for Jared. But he brushed them off, assuming the man to be straight. But right now, with Jared on his knees begging for Jensen to fuck his mouth, well those thoughts leave.   
“Please Jen, fuck, please let me” Jared begs. Jensen nods and strokes a hand through Jared’s hair as he unbuttons Jensen’s jeans and tugs them down.   
“No boxers?”  Jared grinned.   
“Lazy day, no reason” Jensen shrugged, barely finishing his sentence before Jared is taking him into his mouth. Jensen moaned silently.  Jared looked up at Jensen, mouth stretched deliciously wide around Jensen’s _huge_ dick. Jensen panted and threw his head back. He knotted his hands into Jared’s hair and pulled him down, fucking his mouth lightly. Jensen smirked when he heard Jared moaned, causing him to groan from the vibrations sent through him. Jared trailed his hand beneath Jensen’ shirt in search of more skin, while taking Jensen impossibly deeper. Jared moaned and scratched down Jensen’s chest as Jared came over the jeans balled around Jensen’s ankles. Jensen moaned and came down Jared’s throat with a groan.

10 minutes later, they left the house. For the first time, Jensen was comfortable enough to hold Jared’s hand. They got confused stares from fans of Supernatural, but they didn’t care. They walked into the local mini-mart and down to the pop and fizzy aisle. Jared reached for the large bottle, only to be pulled away by Jensen. He walked to the cans and small bottles.  
“Choose and I’ll pay” He smiled, grinning at Jared’s pout.  
“Just kidding, I got the cuffs out and ready” He smirked. He grabbed two of the large bottles and paid for them, a weary look from the cashier. They walked home and locked the front door. Jared and Jensen walked upstairs. He cuffed Jared to the bed and grinned when Jared winked.  
“How the hell am I supposed to drink?” He asked. Jensen smirked and grabbed his laptop from beside the bed.   
“I’m going to make you drink, just how I do with JJ” Jensen laughed. Jared rolled his eyes and nodded towards the Fanta.  
“Go on then” He said. Jensen reached over, struggling to reach the Fanta. He sighed and straddled Jared. He opened the bottle and tilted it towards Jared’s mouth until he drank it. Jensen laughed when Jared pouted, when the can was empty and looked at the 2 litre bottle. Jensen laughed and grabbed the long, curly straw from beside the bed. He put it in the bottle and put the straw in Jared’s mouth. Jared grinned and slurped the drink, drinking the full bottle in seconds.  
“What the fuck?” Jensen exclaimed. He looked at Jared, who sheepishly chuckled. He shrugged and let the straw fall from his mouth, eyes raking down the side of Jensen’s body. Jensen chuckled and turned on his side, facing away from Jared. Jared whined and pouted.


End file.
